Someone to love
by jake brayn kenko
Summary: A new kid came to collage and I let my friend, Tsun **Or strider** go and see him for being a bodyguard. I helped along with it. It was rough the first day he came because of the all the fights that involved the kid. Tsun gave him his card. Bodyguard
1. Chapter 1

My first fan fiction.

I do not own Bleach,

However, my characters. Review PLEASE!

It was a normal Sunday, sleeping late and waking around 9:00 Am. Sitting up to see the same time, yawning and stretching as my father busted down my door once again. He ran toward me but I stopped his attack as I stood. My father's leg in hand, smirking at him as I threw him to the wall. "Get out old man!". I bellowed at him as he jumped up and tried to come from behind me. However, I stopped him with a fist in his face. He crawled down the steps while crying, I heard him talk to the picture on the wall of, supposedly, mother. Karien running to see what was the problem and Yuzu coming in and smiling half-heartedly. "Good morning". I sighed at last to her.

My younger sister yawned and waved her "Good morning too". As usual, my smirk grew into a smile. Walking down the steps with a scowl as my father still was kneeling at the picture, looking at me with pleading eyes. "Old man, if you don't stop crying then I'll stop it for you". My hand came up in a fist as he whimpered and stood up.

"You are strong Ichigo". My father walked over and patted my head. Grunting 'Thanks' to him before breakfast.

Moving to the table as my sister set out the food and we all dug in on her pancakes, sausage, and bacon. Finishing my breakfast fast and going out the door with my coat.

Checking for my phone to see if anyone text me last night and there it was, Rukia.

"_Hey Ichigo, good morning. I was looking at some things and found an add about bodyguards. I think you need one since you always get into fights and sometimes lose. Well txt me back and tell me what you think about it?… if you like it then call 887-9045 and ask for Striker". _

Laughing at her text she sent and replying. "_I don't need one Rukia. In addition, I can handle myself. Thank you very much. I do not need help from anyone got it!_". Shutting my phone as I walked down the street to the coffee shop.

Standing in line for an espresso, looking around and stifling a yawn. I looked in front of me to see a tall male with blond hair. He was paleish tan from the looks of it and quiet skinny but you can't judge a book by it's cover. I shrugged and turned my attention to an old woman sitting near a window and looking out. The elder was short with glasses and white silver hair, she turned to me with her frosty colored eyes. **So she is blind?**.

I thought before she stood up and strode toward my way. Walking threw people with a smile on her saggy face, those eyes seemed to be familiar but I smiled back at her. The old woman came up and looked me over.

Frost eyes looking into mine "I see you can see me?". She asked and I nodded looking around to make sure no one was looking.

I whispered, "Wait outside by the door and we will talk". I grunted and she turned toward the door. That blue shirt and dark blue pants seemed to be wrinkled. Grabbing my espresso and leaving out the door. Walking up to the elder still smiling "Okay, what seemed to be the problem?". I asked softly.

Her eyes softened at me "I came here to see my son but he never showed. I was sitting in that chair I was just in. I died there with a heart attack but I didn't want to leave or I would miss my son. It's been 15 years since I last saw him". She looked down "I wanted to give him this". She handed me a card and his address. "Number is to his work 887-9045". Looking at her with a shocked face before taking the card.

"I will see to it he gets it". I smiled as she smiled back and started to fade.

"thank you young boy. I can move on now". She vanished into bright light.

I turned and started to call the number.

Switching over to Grimmjow's point of view now!

This has happen to before but I never called anyone.. Anyway. Have fun reading it!

I was asleep before Tsun came over and woke me up for work. Man did I want to sleep in today but I can't because he wakes me up no matter what I try to like say 'Today isn't work'. Nevertheless, does he believe me? No.

Sighing as I sat up and threw my alarm clock at him to shut the fuck up. However, he would move out of the way. "Hey come on now". Tsun said coldly to me as I growled in annoyance.

Glaring at him with daggers "What the hell do you want now?". I snapped at him as the tall blonde-haired person smirked.

"To bug you I guess because Sakaku got really tanked last night and now he's bitching and I left before it started". He reported to me. I sighed and slammed my fist into the wall near my bed.

"Why the hell do you tell me this?". Growing at him, looking to throw something at him and found my knife. Throwing at him and missed him by a hair on the stomach

"Are you trying to kill me?". He asked with a death smile on his lips.

Snarling "yes". He jumped me and pinned me down but I threw him off with my fist meeting his face. Tsun was a great bodyguard, best at fighting, best at guns and very thing and also he was hot!. Yes I'm gay!. Before we could start our normal wrestling, Tsun's phone rang. The blond idiot jumped away and grabbed his phone answering a "Hello". Coldly.

"Yes I'm Tsun".

"She told you that!". He growled.

"Okay I'll come by and pick it up". Tsun shut his phone with a _slam _before going for his coat. "Be right back okay Grimmjow". He paused and turned as I jumped up and looked at him with a cold look "You know what. Come with me since you are my second". He commented before walking out the door.

We drove about 5 minutes with his kind of driving, and I don't mind. We stopped by a coffee restaurant and saw a teenager with orange hair and chocolate eyes. The kid looked at us with a doubtful look, his scowl looks good on him. "Here". the orange haired teen passed it to Tsun "I am Ichigo Kurosake". He introduced himself.

"I am Grimmjow". I glared back at him. Both of us glaring each other.

Tsun smirked "I see". He closed the card and stuck it in his back pocket "Ichigo, if you need a bodyguard. If you need me just call my number okay?". He smiled warmly at him but Ichigo's scowl never left his face as he grunted 'Okay'. I turned away from him.

"Come on Tsun lets get back before the teachers find something up". I stated as he nodded.

"Remember Kurosake, don't hesitate to call me okay?". He nodded before leaving us also.

Sneering a bit with a scowl myself. "What a prick".

"Who that kid?". Tsun asked me as I nodded "I know him". His blue eyes bright "Since I was small". He smiled "Were like brothers us". Tsun went rigid "Before I showed him how to fight. He kind of surpassed me". I turned to look at him. We stayed silent before Tsun's phone rang. He picked it up "Hello". The adult said warmly "ICHIGO?". He bellowed out and stopped the car. Turning to a new direction


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I left off on a nice one eh?.. Anyway back to the story,

I do not own Bleach characters but mine Tsun Sage/ Striker.

REVIEW! PLEASE!

`Tsun's eyes went wide with fear as he drove faster. Pushing down the petal, accelerating the car. We stopped near an open grass land, this was near that kid's place. I huffed when I saw 6 guys near a laying body. It had orange hair and tanned skin. Sprinting over there with Tsun behind me, we both slammed into 3 guys. Hands up to fight as the guys looked at Tsun, fear burned in their eyes. Growling "Leave the poor kid alone". Tsun glanced at me before looking back at the 6 guys.

A small female with dark purple hair, she had jet black eyes but they burned coldly at us. The small girl shifted her hand to point at me "Take him". She commanded to the other 6 as they jumped me but Tsun snarled at them "Leave!". Jumping at them with his switch blade out. The long 6 inch blade struck on in the arm. Warm blood oozed out onto the grass as he yowled in agony, running for the next person as I stayed behind to protect the kid.

3 guys came up to me, hand guns and switch blades were out so I took my 12 inch switch blade out. Glaring each one, "Don't you dare!". I snarled at a tall blond man who has gray stormy eyes. The gray eyed man jumped toward Ichigo who was trying to get up. I looked back, Ichigo was standing. The kid lifted his hand up in a ball.

Hitting the taller man in the face. Ichigo looked at me with crazed eyes, they were wide and that smile looked like he was having fun. Ichigo jumped forward at the next guy, kicking him in the gut then jumping back. I stood there, motionless, watching him with wide eyes.

The kid looked like he was having fun, hurting the guys. He was still bleeding though. _I need to stop him!_. Before I could do anything Tsun hit him in the neck. The kid dropped down to the grass, unconscious eyes half lidded.

Tsun and I moved Ichigo in back, those guys ran off when Tsun killed the girl with his hands. Scoffing at him of how stupid I felt. "Why can we just leave the kid?". Tsun glared at me icily.

"He asked me to be his bodyguard before he hung up the phone I am". I can hear a growl approaching my throat before I moved to the passengers side. Looking back at the sleeping kid, he looked confortable so I moved in the back and held the kid in my arms. Making him more confortable. Sighing, I was tired and felt weak. Closing my eyes and didn't notice I was asleep.

((Ichigo's P.O.V))

When I woke up to find Grimmjow leaning against me. His sent was wonderful so I nuzzled in further and inhaled. I heard the blue haired man grunt as his head leaned further into my hair. I opened my eyes again to look at him as he looked down at me. Suddenly the car stopped at my house. I sat up and looked at Tsun "Were here?". I asked as he nodded. I didn't want to leave but I had to. "Later". I whispered to Grimmjow who waved with a small smirk on his lips. Sometimes I wish I could wipe it off him but I had to leave or my sisters will freak. Sighing when I entered threw my window. Looking around as I heard my father coming up.

I looked at the door with confusion when he saw me, his eyes were wide. I noticed I was still cut up and good too. Seeing him rush over made me jump abit "ARE YOU OKAY?". He nearly howled at me as I gulped.

"Y-yea". Stammering at him as he grabbed me by my wrist. Wincing in pain as the old man dragged me to the table. Sitting on top. He pulled some gauze out, needles and thread. I sat there as he stitched me up. Sighing when he finished "Well, I'm off to bed". Looking at my father as he nodded. Walking up the steps with heavy feet, once on top I opened my door to go lay down.

I was really tired. Shutting the door and taking off my shirt. Laying down on my bed and falling asleep.

Gritting my teeth as the teacher yelled at me. Her tone raising high and higher. I snarled at her "Shut up!". Ms. Thomas took back but glared at me. I froze as she walked up to me, her eyes were now gliming coldly at me.

"What did you say Grimmjow?". Now her tone was icy.

I growled "didn't you hear me?". Snarling "SHUT UP!". I turned around and left for my dorms.

Tsun was still at work so I decided to take a short walk when my phone rang "Hello?". I tried to calm down but I was still pissed.

"Hey, this is Grimmjow right?". It sounded as if it's the kid.

"Yea". I sighed

"um.. I need to talk to Tsun a bit". I stopped with wide eyes."H-he's at work". I stuttered. _Damnit I had to stutter now!_.

"Oh.. Tell him I called". I nodded helplessly at that. "Can you come to my collage and be my bodyguard for a day or so?". He asked me.

Joyfully I smiled "Sure". I was glade to get out of here.

"Okay, the name is Sekiake". Gapping my mouth open I groaned.

"That's here at my collage". Informing the orange haired teen.

"Oh.. Can you?". I nodded again and grunted 'yea'. at him.

After the talk, I waited out side the gates. Tsun came toward the gates with a smile on his face while he was talking with Ichigo, who was walking with him. A growl bubbled in the back of throat but I stopped it when Ichigo came up to me. He smelt nice still. "I will show you around the collage then". Glaring at Tsun as the bodyguard smirked at me. Slightly smiling myself when Ichigo went in front of us.

Tsun and I walked behind Ichigo as he walked around with his hood up. Hiding his orange hair. "Hey, take that hood off". I sneered at him "No one going to hurt you as long I'm around got kid". I smiled warmly at him as Ichigo reluctantly took off his hood.

"Better". The kid snapped at me. I nodded when he turned and glared at me. "Where's the homes?". He asked me. Pointing at the apartment me and Tsun stay in. His mouth opened wide. I stroded up to him and closed it for him. "Keep it like that then you give me no choice to kiss you". I smirked as his face went red. Tsun left us long ago.

Ichigo glared at Grimmjow for that small comment. The blue haired man turned to him with those blue eyes. Ichigo tried to look away but walked up to him and leaned against him, wanting to look into those eyes all day if he could. Grimmjow smirked and leaned down. "Hard to look away?". Ichigo turned red and snapped his head away, looking down at the ground then moving away. Grimmjow grabbed him by his waist and pulled him along to show him his new home for now.

Walking up the steps to his room, taking out his key and opening the door to reveal his room. Grimmow smiled when Ichigo entered shyly. Eyes jerking around to see his surroundings. Grimmjow walked behind him while shutting the door. He leaned over Ichigo "Like the room". He whispered as Ichigo nodded and moved out of the small embrass Grimmjow had did. Making his famous 'Chi' to Ichigo. Following him to Tsun and Grimmjow's room.

Ichigo gasped when he saw the large blue bed and the other white one. "Who's is who's?". Grimmjow barked in laughter when Ichigo looked at him with a conserned look

"The white one is Tsun's and mine is the blue one". Grimmjow shook his head as Ichigo sighed.

Grimmjow heard someone come in and opened the bedroom door. Grimmjow went toward Ichigo and knocked him down on his bed. Lip to lip. Tsun gasped in the door way and turned around.

Ichigo opened his mouth for Grimmjow to come in. Grimmjow pulled away and looked at him with a lustful gaze "Grimmjow". Ichigo panted "I like you". Grimmjow stiffened with his mouth open.


	3. Chapter 3

_**SORRY I NEVER UPDATED THIS!.. SCHOOL STARTED AND IT WAS HARDER TO WORK ON IT. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**_

_****Grimmjow** Stupid, you never pay attention tha's all**_

_****Ichigo** I agree with Grimm on this one.**_

_**Grimmjow: It's Grimm now, Ichi?**_

_****Ichigo's face turns red** Please review!**_

_**I do not own Bleach Characters but my own**_

Grimmjow leaned forward to kiss Ichigo on the lips "I love you too". The tall tanned male smiled. Teeth showing as he smiled, the smaller of the two shuddered as Grimmjow proceeded on his neck. Sucking, licking, biting and gnawing on him. When the blue haired teen reached near his collarbone, hands snaked up his shirt and slowly moved over his newly mates head. Smirking when Ichigo moaned out, his tongue seemed to, ghostly, go over to his nipple. Licking around the pink nub before he put his whole mouth, sucking the hard nipple, Ichigo moaned out.

The orange haired teen spread his arms out to hold on the sheets, the blue haired male moved further down. Nipping as he went down, when he came to the pants line and boxers, looking up at him to make sure he could. Ichigo have him a small nod as Grimmjow smirked and unbuckled his pants, slowly he took off his pants and boxers. _Wow, Ichigo isn't small_. He thought out. Those blue eyes locked with Ichigo's as he moved his head down. Licking the tip before engulfing him whole. '_Lucky I'm deep throated_'. Thought, again, Grimmjow.

Bobbing his up and down as Ichigo withered, two hands clamped down on his hips as he tried not to buck. Moaning and groaning when that sinful mouth moved faster, sucking harder and swirling his tongue around near the bottom of his manhood. Moaning out as the blue haired teen swallowed him even further, his mouth almost to his hanging balls. Ichigo threw his head back "G-G-_Grimmjow~_". Ichigo mewled out as he came into the man's mouth. Grimmjow swallowed each drop and pulled his head back away from his mate's manhood and looking up with a smirk.

Grimmjow leaned up to kiss Ichigo and at the same time, reaching for the lube in the drawer near the bed. Pulling open the box, lean long fingers made contact with the bottle as he pulled it out. Ichigo moaned into kiss, something wet and cold touched his hole. A digit went up into Ichigo as the teen jerked his head away in the pain, Grimmjow smirked as he inched his finger in, preparing him for something bigger. Once he was finished with the first he added another finger in, pushing till it was his knuckles. Ichigo groaned in pain, the blue haired man looked up at him, concern, lust and want all swam in his blue eyes.

The orange haired male nodded his head and Grimmjow pushed further into him, looking for the sweet spot. He growled as he entered another finger, his cock twitched when Ichigo clamped his walls around them. Ramming his fingers at an angle made his love moan his name. "Ha" the older male had a victory smile. Pulling his fingers out he also unzipped his pants to let his cock breath. Ichigo whimpered at the sudden coldness that his ass was getting. Grimmjow looked at him as his manhood twitched again. "This may hurt and I need you to tell me". Lifting his hand so it brushed his bangs out of the way. "Okay" Grimmjow smiled wantingly at him.

Ichigo nodded when Girmmjow's tip touched his arsenal hole, shuddering at the feeling of it much bigger then his fingers. The blue haired man locked his gaze with Ichigo's; He pushed in till the tip was covered. Ichigo flinched at the pain that shot up his back. Gripping on Girmmjow's tattered shirt that hung low on his body. Grimmjow pushed inch by inch till his sheathe was fully in. Grimmjow held his breath, he wanted to cum just by the heat and tightness his mate gave him. Growling slightly as he squeezed his eyes shut, a soft hand touched the side of his face making Ichigo open them up. Honey brown met with light blue.

Ichigo gave him a nod of approvel and Grimmjow started to thrust slowly into him. Not wanting to hurt his mate but he angled his cock right and thrusted deep into him. Ichigo threw his head back and howled out Grimmjow's name. Smirking as he hit the orange haired male's prostate over and over again. Making him see stars. Ichigo moaned, withered, groaned and wiggled around as Grimmjow fasten his thursts. Pumping his hard shaft, something was pooling at the bottom of Ichigo's abdomen. Moaning again "_Ggggrimmjow~_" taking a deep breath in then howling out "GRIMMJOW!" the smaller built male came all over their stomachs.

The blue haired male gave a couple more hard deep thrusts before he yowled out Ichigo's name. Waiting for his cum to fill Ichigo and pulled out. Not wanting to crush him or anything so he landed right near him, panting. The two boys smiled as they cuddled together. Grimmjow grabbed the blanket and threw it over them. He closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

~Next morning~

When Grimmjow awoke, Ichigo was gone but there was a note near the side of the bed. It said "_Hey babe, I had to leave. My father called me and told me to be at the clinic at 6:45. If you find this then I'm gone. Love you so much and my ass hurts! But, I loved it last night. Call me!_"

Growling as he looked at the alarm '7:40'. _Damn!_. Grimmjow threw the blankets off and swung his legs over the bed. Throwing on his pants then rushed to the door with his shirt half buttoned up and his messenger bag over his shoulder.

Ichigo made it to the clinic on time, his mind wondered back to Grimmjow. Walking into his house and ducked as a leg flew by his head. "WHAT THE HELL!" snarled Ichigo as he hit Isshin in the side. Sending him to the wall, grumbling as his phone vibrated in his pocket. Lifting his cellphone near his ear "Yes?".

"WHAT!"…. "When!"… "WHO!"…. "Wait there". He hissed into the phone and ran out. Grabbing his car keys, running down to the garage that held the cheeta. Opening the door with a swift movement then jumping in. Ichigo sped down the street. Swirving around corners till he came up to his friends place. A large muscular man stood at the door way, pounding on Hefter's door. "OI!". He howled out to him. "Leave Hefter alone!".

The black haired man turned around, eyes blazing furry "Who the fuck ya talk'n to cunt!". Ichigo growled deep in his chest. Kempachi was after Hefter again! For what this time?. Thought Ichigo.

"YOU!". Hefter came around from the back with Lance. His silver hair gleamed in the rising sun but his eyes were a deep scary saffire. He glared at Kempachi.

"Fucker". Lance growled "Get over here. You scare my brother one more time then you better start diggen your grave". He snarled.

The large beast glared at Lance before backing up "B-boss?" Lance stepped forward. Eyes blazing dangerously. "Forgive me but he owes me money and I told him Sunday and that's today".

Hefter looked at his brother nerviously, coldly Lance glared at Ichigo now.

"Kid, what the fuck you want?"

Ichigo walked up to Hefter "He called and said he needed help so I came".

Lance glared down at his brother. "Why didn't you wake me?" he snapped icily at him.

Hefter flinched "I-i-I knew you w-w-were t-t-tired so I didn't bother". He stammered.

Kenpachi looked at Hefter, he tried to take a step but felt a sword right near his chest. "Take another step and you will have yourself in pieces Kempachi". Lance snarled. Ichigo's eyes widen in fear for this smaller male, grabbing Hefter's arm and running toward his car.

"Lance will have this". He told him with a smile before opening his car door with Hefter, already inside, looking scared for his brother.

"I didn't think Kimpatchi would come to the house" Ichigo nodded, starting his car. Backing down the driveway and speeding down the street.

"Your brother will text me". I told him softly.

Grimmjow grumbled, turning down the hallway toward the exit door. His friend, Stark, had told him that he saw the orange male leave this morning. Grimmjow was now pissed. Textting the kid, _Hey, what the hell is the matter with you! Scaring me like tat!. You better be glade you're my mate or you would not walk right now!_. Sending the text as he went toward the gates. He needed to get more supplies for his dorm. The blue haired man left with a scowl. A red cheeta came rolling up, stopping at him. Grimmjow was going to tell the person he's already taken but once that window came down he dropped his jaw. Ichigo was driving with a smile. "Hi babe". Grimmjow was impressed but still furious.

"What ta hell was the note for? Ichi if you have to leave just wake meh". He growled as he went to the otherside. The orange haired male had sunglasses on and he had a bruise on his cheek. "Who the hell punch you!". Screeched Grimmjow. His body went rigged.

"No one". Ichigo looked at him. Pain swarmed in his eyes and plus he had a black eye. Grimmjow was now beyond pissed. "Ichigo Kurosaki, if you don't tell me then you are going to get something more worse!"

Ichigo reluctenly, took off his sunglasses. Turning his face away from his boyfriend so he doesn't see the black eye. "I got into a fight with a one of my friends boyfriends"

Grimmjow glared at him, his brown orbs looked scared and painful. His hand came out to touch his face, once it made contact, he turned the tanned face to him. A black eye was on his left. "Yea right, a fucking fight". He softened just a tad bit. "Who's the guy's name and were does he live?".

Ichigo looked away, not meeting his eyes. "his name is Lance, I can't tell you were he lives but I can tell you.." Ichigo paused. Grimmjow stiffen at the name "He is the leader of 'North Blood'" His eyes widen and grabbed Ichigo.

"What the FUCK DO YOU HAVE WITH THE NORTH BLOODS!". He yowled out.

"I was helping a friend, his younger brother Hefter". Brown orbs swim with consern. Grimmjow let go of him and turned his face away, looking out the window.

"Motherfucker will have to answer to me. I run 'South Wolf' " Ichigo now went rigged. The 'South Wolf' is the most dangerous gang in this whole town! And Grimmjow's the boss!.

The blue eyed man noticed how tense Ichigo looked and growled lowly in his chest as he went back to looking out at the rushing town as they sped down the steet. _Lance is a rival and nothing else_. Thought Girmmjow as he closed his eyes and took a big breath. Looking back at Ichigo "Lance use to be my step-brother…" It was silent…..

_**Nice ending or what? I think so.. If you think I can make this better please tell me. I will be happy to make this more better… **_

_**Please understand that school has began and I can't do this all the time… I will try hard to do the next chapter!**_

_**Love you all,**_

_**Jake Bryan Kenko!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey it's me again!... Nice to be back!**_

_**Well I own my characters and not Naruto characters.**_

_**Wish me luck on my test!**_

_**REVIEW~**_

Tsun walked into his and Grimm's. He wanted to see if the kid was alright but bumped him. As the man looked passed the door to see him and the kid kissing made him jump back. Smiling as Tsun turned and walked down the hall. His phone vibrated in his pocket, reaching in and fishing it out. Picking it up "Hey Hamlet"…. "WHAT!"… "Okay I'll be over" his eyes changed to a cold and hard gray. Running down the stairs as he swept pass the lobby then jumping into his car. He turned the key and started the Cheeta. Backing up, he looked pissed. "_Those damn North Blood's!_" Tsun growled in his chest.

The pissed silver haired sped down the street with his black Cheeta.

Once he arrived at Hamlet's place, he went straight in. "What happened?" he demanded.

Hamlet had a bruised cheek and a busted nose. "They ambushed me". His basically whispered "Kempatchi, Toshiro, Rukia, Renji and Zerkari" hazel eyes widen in fear.

"I saw Tochiro, not waving, and walked passed. Then I just noticed that he was on our turff so I turned back around to tell him to leave but he was gone when I got back. So.. So I walked down the ally, since I was still on our side. Once I got to the middle Renji jumped out. Smashing me to the wall then… Then… Then" he started to sobb.

Tsun knew that Zerkari was Hamlet's ex-lover. " 'S alright Hamlet"

"Zeke jumped out, his eyes looked hollow and so far away. All I wanted to do was hold him and told him it's okay but Rukia came out and pressed her knife against my throat. Tochiro and Kempatchi walked from their side of the street. I scearmed at them 'What the hell are you doing on Pentra's turf!' Zerkari looked at me with sorrow and turned" he paused to sob again and Tsun rubbed his back. Hushing him and telling him that 's alright that no one can touch him.

"Tochiro asked what to do with me and Zerkari told them 'Anything but don't rape him' was all he said. Rukia had a gleam in her eye. That's when she stabbed me in the gut" he pulled his shirt up, showing the bandage on his middle abdomen. "Kempatchi socked me in the eye then Renji kicked me in the face" he looked down at the floor. His eyes distant. "Zerkari came back when I was about to call for you. He told me 'I'll take you home' then he touched my face. Kissing my bruised cheek. That's when I came home with him. He helped me to bed and with the stab wound" Tsun was now boiling with rage.

The silver haired male took his phone and called Grimmjow "Hey boss"

"What's up?". Asked Grimmjow

"You need a leader's meeting because, Hamlet here, got jumped. I can call Lance and see what he knows" Tsun spoke with a deep raging tone.

Grimmjow sighed "No let Ichi here do it.. It seemed to be that his younger brother is his friend so.. NO!" Tsun pulled his ear away from the phone. The tall male just walked out into the ally way, lighting a smoke and taking a drag.

"Whas up?" Tsun asked as he heard Grimmjow seeping into the phone. His breath shallow and ragged.

"I-I-It's nadda" He moaned into the phone. Tsun smirked.

"Well I better call you later". A grunt then Tsun hung the phone.

Hefter looked around, ever since Kempatchi tried to kill him, Lance is been around. Not leaving his younger brother out of his site. He took out his cell phone, wanting to call Ichigo but Lance came up. "Who are you going to call?" he questioned.

"Me and Ichigo are going to the movies and I wanted to know what time". I lied.

Lance glared before letting go of my phone and I began to dial the number. It rang and rang then finally after the 5th ring Ichigo picked up.

"Yea" he sounded groggy.

"Hey Ichigo it's me Hefter"

"Oh hey" Ichigo yawned in the phone. "What's up?".

Hefter glanced at his brother and saw him smoking "What time is the _Moive?_" he asked.

Hefter waited as Ichigo moved about "6:30" he yawned again.

The male felt much better, that was just in one hour. "Okay, I'll be ready" Lance looked at his brother questioningly. Hefter hung up on his friend and turned to his brother "Is it alright if I camp over with Ichigo?"

Lance hesitated then spoke "yea sure.. I'm sure Grimmjow and Tsun will keep an eye out.. I better call him and tell him" as he said so, he grabbed his cell phone and called.

Hefter's heart was bumping hard as he turned to sit down on the bench that was just outside a movie store.

Lance waited pactiently "Hey, yea it's me Lance"

"Tell you gang to stay away from our gang" Tsun growled out.

"What'da mean?". Lance asked in confustion.

"It seems as though your people want war between us!" snarled Tsun.

"Calm down and tell me who did this" Lance snapped back.

"Kempatchi, Renji, Rukia, Toshiro and Zerkari" It seemed as though Tsun seethed the names out in pure rage.

"Wait.. Was they on your turf?" he questioned.

"Yea, they jumped Hamlet here" Tsun was now boiling with rage.

Lance snarled with anger "Look I'm sorry, I never told them to do that!" He yowled into the phone "When I get my hands on Rukia I'mma.." He mumbled off. Tsun, on the other line, was confused now.

"Wait you didn't tell them to do this?"

"No, look all I called was to say, can you watch my younger brother and his friend… I'm going to deal with my gang.. Tell Panthra I'm sorry" Tsun grunted 'okay' as they both hung up.

It was evening and Hamlet wanted to go out to shop. Tsun tagged along with him, rigged with anger as he looked down every ally way. Zerkari came from the shadows, his face grim and busted. Hamlet happened to look over to see Tsun pushing him against the wall. His eyes nothing but cold furry. "TSUN!" cried out Hamlet. "Wait!".

His eyes went from Zerkari to Hamlet, who was running over. "Help" Zerkari took a shallow breath in before continuing "Me". He sounded in pain so Tsun let him down.

"What happened?" asked Hamlet, his eyes wide and wild. "Who did this to you!" he exclaimed.

"R-Rukia" his voice dropped. His eyes burned bright golden. "S-she told Renji and Tochiro to kill me but I killed Tochiro and let Renji die slowly" a smirk grew on his lips.

Tsun looked at him "I have to let Lance know before he gets there". The taller of the three, fished his phone and dialed Lance's number. It rang for 2 miniutes and nothing. "Damn he must of turned of his phone". Tsun growled out as he spun around, striding down the street toward Lance's place.

Hamlet helped Zerkari toward his home, asking a bunch of questions. Tsun was over the edge of killing someone now. He needed to fine Lance before anything else happened.


End file.
